Known transport devices that can move around freely on oriented surfaces are disclosed in Russian Patent No. NQ2042558 which contains two platforms connected to each other. The first platform is provided with indexing mechanism and is designed as a horizontally mounted thereon cylinders. At the ends of the rods, pneumatic cylinders installed sliding support with lifting and lowering devices. The second vacuum gripper is provided with a platform mounted on the support member and provided with a mechanism for rotation of the platform about a vertical axis.
The disadvantages of this design is its complexity, poor performance, low maneuverability and mobility. This is due to the presence of special gear design, which provides a change of direction, the four pneumatic cylinders. Furthermore, the presence of the electric motor in the turning mechanism weigh down the whole structure.
Another example of a invention in the field of the invention is disclosed in Russian Patent No. NQ2042559. The disclosed device comprises a housing and a stepping movement mechanism which is designed as a bilateral cylinders. These cylinders are arranged perpendicular to each other and connected with each other and the housing, and a sliding bearing. The disadvantages of this device are the complexity of design, large dimensions, weighting device (four air cylinder), a large number of units of the air distribution system, complex design device management system.
To solve the technical problem in the prior art, the invention lies is a design and implementation of a fundamentally new way of lifting and moving a vibrating load platform for an inclined, vertical and horizontal support surface as a result of the interaction of a vibrating platform loaded with a ballast weight with a support structure.
A device for cargo moving on inclined, horizontal and vertical surfaces utilizes frictional forces selectively applied through the use of induced vibrations on a loaded platform in conjunction with the force of gravity acting on the platform. The platform is vibrated in a manner that pivots or shifts the platform relative to a support structure, engaging a portion of the platform secured to the platform with the support structure. When the portion is engaged with the support structure, the vibrations of the platform cause the platform to move upwardly relative to the support member, with the platform portion functioning as a pivot point for the movement. At the furthest extent of this motion, the platform is pulled against the support structure by gravity, disengaging the portion from the support structure. In turn the pivot point for the device is shifted to the point of engagement between the platform and the support structure, which enables the portion of the platform to move upwardly along the support structure. The alternation of the engagement of the platform and portion with the support structure caused by the vibration of the platform in this manner causes the platform to move along the support structure.